I Think You Know
by takethecurve
Summary: Aislinn and Munro are flying out tonight for the KCAs in L.A. What will exhaustion, room service, and a game of twenty questions throw into the mix? Also, is there something Aislinn's not telling him... Now a two-shot!
1. Part 1

**I Think You Know**

**Author's Note: I don't own… umm… what should I say here? I don't own Aislinn or Munro? I know I don't own the Kids Choice Awards… so there's that, but uh… yeah… I don't own anything, and I don't know what goes on in the real lives of the cast, so no offense is meant to any cast members in my story. **

**When I woke up today, I saw where Aislinn tweeted about getting on a plane with Munro when they finished filming to head to the States for the KCAs, and I thought to myself… hmm… that would make an interesting fic… so here we are. **

**If you don't like stories on the cast, just look the other way and keep browsing.**

**Also, if you like my stories, I would love for you to follow me on twitter at takethecurve or on tumblr at takethecurve . tumblr . com!**

**I have not abandoned The 23****rd**** Psalm, I promise! I just needed to get this out of my head, and my life has been totally chaotic lately with moving, having rehearsals for a community theater production, and work being crazy, but rest assured, it isn't dead!... Pun intended. **

**Lastly, this is a one-shot. I repeat, one-shot.**

**I Think You Know**

"The cab's here. You ready?"

I turned to see Munro standing in the doorway, a messenger bag crossing over his chest while he held a garment bag slung over his shoulder.

"Almost, just let me double check myself," I answered.

I looked around, making sure I had everything I needed. We were flying out to Los Angeles in a couple of hours to attend the Kids Choice Awards tomorrow. I threw my purse over my shoulder, grabbed my small wheeled suitcase, and hesitated before picking up my garment bag, readjusting myself so that I could sling it over my shoulder.

"Let me get that," Munro interrupted my train of thought, picking up my bag along with his and slinging them both back over his shoulder.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully.

"No prob," he smiled back.

We walked in silence out to the cab. It had been a long day. Our characters weren't exactly in the best place in their relationship, and the scenes we had today were especially taxing. I loved everything about my job, but some days it was hard not to feel drained after a day of emotional scenes.

After stowing our bags in the trunk, we climbed inside the cab, and the driver began the journey to the airport. I opened my purse, pulling out our tickets. Munro was classically forgetful, so I had been entrusted with our plane tickets and passports. I eyed the destination, feeling a twinge of excitement as I realized we were really going to L.A. I was so envious last year when Sam and Melinda came back from the KCAs, and couldn't wait to come back with great stories of my own.

"You ready for this?" Munro asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Are you?" I teased.

"For the trip, sure… For the red carpet, not so much. I've gotta get into my fan girl frame of mind," he laughed.

"Oh please, shall I prepare you? _Oh Munro! You're so hot! Eclare forever!_" I mimicked, pitching my voice up and pretending to be faint.

"_Aislinn, please tell me! Is Munro a good kisser? What's it like working with Munro? OMG!"_ he fired back.

"Touché, sir. Touché," I laughed. His fan girl impression was downright hilarious. As with everything he did, Munro always got very into character.

"You know, you don't really help with that," I pointed. "My twitter literally exploded after that video you, James, and I did hit the net."

"So did mine," he said defensively. "You're still just disappointed that I didn't really kiss you."

He was teasing, but I couldn't stop the light blush the crept across my face. I saw him cock an eyebrow as he watched my cheeks fill with color. I cursed in my head. This was one of those very rare moments when I hated being so pale.

I pretended to roll my eyes and pulled out my cell phone, hoping to bring an abrupt halt to this conversation. I scrolled through my texts, smiling as Sam and Melinda told me to have fun, and as Jordan told me to bring her back a hot American boyfriend.

The cab came to a slow stop as we arrived at the airport. I stowed my phone back inside my purse, and stepped out into the cool April air. I was so ready for summer to hurry up and get here. Munro paid the cab driver as I pulled my rolling bag out of the trunk. Munro grabbed both our garment bags, slinging them back over his shoulder. Once we arrived inside, I handed him his ticket and passport as we checked in.

Time seemed to drag as we waited for our boarding call. We tried to entertain ourselves, playing cards, and laughing about all the April Fool's cast hi-jinks from earlier in the day. Sam was notoriously evil about April Fool's pranks, but luckily, he wasn't on set today, so we were spared. The director had gotten Munro and me first thing this morning, with an elaborate re-write. It was too early in the morning for me to be anything but crabby, so I hadn't said a word, and just went looking for coffee. Munro had apparently had an in-depth conversation about Eli's change in motivations before the director fessed up.

Finally, the attendant came over the speaker and called for boarding. We shuffled through the gate, finding our seats and stowing our bags. First class or not, it was a full plane, and we were packed in like sardines. I stifled a yawn as I buckled my seatbelt. I laughed as Munro mimicked my actions.

"Shut up," he finished yawning, "You know it's contagious."

Typically, I do well with planes, but if I get nervous at all, it's always during takeoff. Once we were fully in the air, I relaxed. The flight was a little over four hours, so I had planned on catching a nap. It didn't surprise me when I looked next to me to see Munro already fast asleep. He could fall asleep anywhere at anytime. It wasn't unusual to find him passed out all over Epitome. Dressing rooms, the cafeteria, unused sets, even the pool table.

I leaned back into my seat, pulling my thin airplane blanket up to my shoulders, and felt myself begin to drift.

…

….

…

…

I woke up feeling extremely warm. I blinked a few times, trying to get my bearings, as I realized why I was so warm. Munro had an arm draped over my shoulders, and my head was resting against his chest, just below his chin. My arm was even draped across him, resting against his far hip. The evenness of his breathing told me he must still be asleep, and as my face reddened, I panicked a little, trying to figure out how to move without waking him up.

How had we ended up like this? He had to have moved the armrest while I was sleeping…

I shifted slowly, holding his arm up over my shoulder and ducking beneath it. He didn't move, so I let his arm down gently, pulling the arm rest back down between us. I checked my watch, seeing that we only had about another twenty minutes or so before landing. I stretched my arms in front of me, letting out a thick yawn. Eyeing my wrist, I saw that it was almost nine.

I turned back to watch him. His face was so calm. It was hard sometimes to remember how much older than me he was, especially now, when he looked so peaceful. I found myself absentmindedly reaching over and pushing a piece of hair away from his face.

I jumped, pulling my arm back as the flight attendant came over the loudspeaker, announcing our decent and to stow our tray tables and such. Munro's eyes fluttered as he woke up, stretching his limbs and letting out a yawn.

"Landing time already?" he asked.

"Indeed," I answered, folding my blanket back up over my lap.

"Did you get your nap out?" he asked, stretching the arm he had had over my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Our plane landed several minutes later, and we shuffled out into the terminal with the rest of the passengers. The crowd was thick, and as the other people skirted by us, I felt myself getting jostled away from Munro. Before my worry about being in a busy airport and getting separated could fully manifest itself, his hand grabbed mine through the crowd, and pulled me back towards him.

"Don't worry," he told me. "I won't let you get lost."

A breath of relief left me as we finally got through the thick crowd and out to the public area. I let go of Munro's hand as we scanned the area. We were meeting a representative from teennick who was to escort us to the hotel and give us the itinerary for the red carpet the next day.

"She's over here," Munro pointed, taking my hand once more, leading me over near a set of benches to a red-headed lady that I briefly remember seeing at my last photo shoot.

"Hey guys, I see you made it in one piece," she greeted. "I'm not sure we were properly introduced, Aislinn, I'm Lila."

I took my hand from Munro's, shaking hers.

"Nice to meet you," I told her.

"So, the car's this way," she pointed, leading us out to a black towncar. She took the front seat after helping us put our bags in the trunk, and we took the backseat.

"So, welcome to L.A.," she began.

"Thanks," we said in unison. I stifled a giggle. Munro turned to me and smirked.

"Since it's so late, we're heading straight to the hotel. Have you had dinner? Of course not, the hotel has a wonderful room service menu, though. Tomorrow, a car service will be available if you want to do any sightseeing, but then we'll need you back and dressed by five o'clock. Red carpet begins at six," she told us very quickly. This woman obviously ran on a lot of caffeine. "After the show, there are a couple of after parties if you want, or the driver will bring you back here, and your flight Sunday is at eleven. Any questions?"

We both shook our heads.

"Okay then," she mused.

When we arrived at the hotel, Lila checked us in while we waited in the lobby. She came back with room keys, and directed us to the elevators.

"See you tomorrow!" she called as we stepped in the elevator.

I sighed as Munro pressed the button for the twelfth floor.

"That woman is like the human energizer bunny," he spoke.

"God, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought so. It's like if she talked any faster, her head might explode."

The doors opened, and we stepped out into the hallway. We strolled down, looking for our rooms.

"Side by side," Munro stated.

I reached to slide my keycard into the scanner on my door.

"So, you wanna join me for room service in a bit?" he asked, pulling out his own card.

"Uh… yeah, sure." I looked at my watch. "Ten?"

He nodded, and I turned to go inside my room. The majority of the room was taken up by a massive king sized bed, and the window looked out over the L.A. skyline. I hung my garment bag in the closet, noting the conjoining door to Munro's room, and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. The view was magnificent, and I felt excitement fill my head once again.

I looked over as my cell phone began to chime. A text from my mom, no doubt.

_Jordan: Blue jean baby! L.A. Lady!_

I laughed to myself.

_Aislinn: Just landed, at the hotel. Eating dinner w/ Munro in a bit. _

_Jordan: Have fun =P_

I noticed a couple of texts I hadn't checked yet.

_Sam: Say hi to my twin for me!_

I laughed out loud.

_Aislinn: If I come home with Bieber fever, I'm blaming you for my contamination._

Last was my mother.

_Mom: Let me know when you get settled._

_Aislinn: Just got to the hotel, fixing to order dinner, call you in the a.m._

I put the phone down, and grabbed the room service menu from the breakfast table, eyeing the selections. I called in my order, and then opened my suitcase, taking out my pjs and changing into a pair of baggy capri length pants and a yellow tank top. By then, it was a couple of minutes before ten o'clock, so I grabbed my phone and opened my half of the conjoining door. Munro's side was already open, and he was sprawled out on his stomach across his bed, in gym shorts and a baggy t-shirt, flipping channels.

"Did you already order food?" he asked, turning down the volume.

"Yeah, what'd you get?" I asked, crawling up and sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Burger and onion rings," he answered, licking his lips. "You?"

I laughed. "The same. Why are we so predictable?"

"Because we have good taste. I'm glad you eat real food. I can't stand those twig people who eat rabbit food all the time. I mean it's like, come on, live a little," he ranted.

"If you can't enjoy a burger, what can you enjoy?" I teased.

A knock rapped on the door. I started to move, but Munro stood up first.

"I got this."

He opened the door, and the waiter carried a tray of food to the breakfast table, then handed Munro the bill to sign. After penning what was no doubt chickenscratch, he handed it back to the waiter, and closed the door behind him.

We ate quickly, both of us starving, since our last meal was lunch at Epitome. Once he was finished, Munro crawled back on his bed, laying on his stomach and began flipping channels once more.

I drained the last sip of iced tea from my glass, before putting in down, leaning back in my chair, content.

"There's nothing on," Munro complained.

"It's late anyway, we should probably get some zzz's," I told him, standing up.

"Or," he interrupted. "We could play a game."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"Twenty questions?" he offered, excitedly sitting up on the bed, patting the space beside him.

I glanced at the time. It was getting late. I guess he could see my reluctance, because he started pouting.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, crawling up on the bed. "I don't know what you think you don't already know, but be my guest. You first."

"Most embarrassing moment?"

"Really?" I eyed him. "Grade Four. Fell spectacularly in a dance recital."

I pursed my lips as he stifled a laugh.

"Yours?" I asked.

"You can't copy questions," he said.

"Since when?"

"Right now," he demanded, like it was obvious.

"Okay, okay… cheater. Most ridiculous acting job?" I inquired.

"Definitely a commercial… which one?" he thought to himself. "Some cereal, I can't even remember what it was called."

"What was ridiculous about it?" I asked, curiously.

"I had to act like a human video game, like the old school Mario games… it was pretty lame."

He didn't elaborate, so I just let it go.

"First crush?" he asked.

"Grade Six. Daniel Robinson. He was so dreamy for a skinny kid with braces," I laughed. "Worst injury?"

"Definitely breaking my arm back in the trampoline days," he said. "You can still feel a little weird place on my forearm."

He scooted towards me and took my hand and put it on his forearm, just below his elbow, rubbing it against his skin. Sure enough, there was a small knot. As I nodded in recognition, he let my hand go.

"First kiss?" he asked.

I blushed.

"Come on, it can't be that embarrassing," he said.

"It's not that, it's just that it was on camera," I told him.

"Sam?" he asked.

I nodded, dodging his eyes, bracing for the laughter.

"Really?" he asked, not a hint of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just surprised, I guess. It sucks, your first kiss being on screen," he replied.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, pretty much my two on-screen 'boyfriends' and Spencer are the only guys I've kissed," I admitted, feeling self-conscious. Silence fell between us. My eyes were staring down at the space between us.

Munro's hand lifted my chin slowly, my eyes meeting his.

"I know I tease you about it, but did you really want me to kiss you that day, when we did viewer questions?" he asked softly, his hand still holding up my chin.

My face had to be the approaching a ruby shade. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I shouldn't answer.

"Do you know why I didn't?" he continued.

"Because we weren't in character," I whispered, unsure of what to say.

"It wouldn't be the same if I kissed you as me," he explained. I could feel the heat in my cheeks rise as it seemed like he got closer to me. Outside I looked calm, or as calm as someone blushing like a tomato could look, but inside my head was going ninety miles a minute.

"How did I end up asleep on you on the plane?"

I took a deep breath. Munro's face was only inches from mine.

"I think you know," he said softly.

"You trying to fake me out again?" I tried to tease, my voice still barely more than a whisper.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice seemed to be dripping in seduction.

I reached up, my hands finding his shoulders. I could feel his breath on my face, he was so close. My head was spinning. What was I doing? Why wasn't I stopping this? He's nearly four years older than you! What about….?

I couldn't finish my thought as I felt his lips gently brush against mine. It was a soft kiss, a kiss asking for permission. I gave it. My hands found their way to the back of his neck, pulling him into me. We both leaned up on our knees on the bed, his hands finding my waist.

I expected it to be familiar, but this wasn't Eli and Clare. This was us. He didn't have to be careful, and I didn't have to be so chaste. My fingers knotted in his hair as his tongue slid into my mouth, dancing with my own. His arms crushed me to him, and I heard a faint moan behind his kiss.

When we broke apart, I breathed in heavily, and he kept my stare. My eyes fell to his lips, and before I could raise them back up, he crushed his lips over mine once more, pulling me down on the bed, and crawling on top of me. My skin felt like it was on fire, and I nearly lost it when his lips traveled from mine, down my jaw, to the skin at the hollow of my neck.

My nails dragged across the back of his t-shirt, as a moan escaped my lips. Before the sound came out fully, Munro covered it with another kiss. He kissed me so deeply; I felt like my brain was turning to mush.

Breaking the kiss, he returned his lips to mine once, twice more, softly.

"Ace…" he began.

Before he could finish his sentence, my phone began to ring, Mumford & Sons blasting through the tiny speaker. I knew that ringtone…

As Munro leaned up to look back at the phone on the table, I darted from underneath him, picking up the phone, but not answering it. I already knew who it was.

I looked back to see Munro, sitting up on the bed, his face settling back down from the surprise of the interruption.

"I… it's getting late," I told him.

He stood up from the bed, walking towards me.

"Aislinn," he spoke.

"I… we… um… I won't tell anyone," I said, backing up to the open door between our rooms.

"I'm not sure I follow," he said, his brow crinkling beneath his curtain of dark hair.

"This," I whispered, pointing from myself to him. "This didn't happen."

"The hell it didn't," he pointed, standing before me.

"I can't…" I muttered, his hand creeping behind my neck and curling into my hair.

"Why?" he asked, kissing me once more.

I couldn't help it. I kissed him back. I leaned back against the door frame between our rooms, pulling him into me.

My phone rang again.

I broke my lips from his. I couldn't keep this up.

"Goodnight, Munro," I told him, stepping back into my room.

The confusion on his face saddened me, but I had to shut him out. Our eyes didn't leave one another's until the door closed. I locked my side, and slid down the door onto the floor.

My phone continued to ring. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Ace, hey, I've been trying to reach you. How's L.A.?"

"Good, but it's late, so I'm gonna turn in soon," I replied.

"Alright, sweet dreams. I miss you already. How lame does that make me sound?"

"It's okay. I miss you too, Sam."


	2. Part 2

**I Think You Know**

**Author's Note: I don't own anything or anybody, and I don't own the Kid's Choice Awards, specifically.**

**So the feedback for this one-shot was overwhelming, to be honest. I love that you guys loved it, and I can't promise you a full story, because the cast are really difficult to write, but I will make this a two-shot... but only because you begged and groveled, and made me feel like a million bucks!**

**Don't forget that you can follow me on twitter at takethecurve, and also on tumblr at takethecurve . tumblr . com.**

**I Think You Know**

Before I knew what was happening, she closed the door in my face. I stood there stunned. What had just happened? It was all such a blur. One minute, we're playing twenty questions, the next minute we're making out, and before my brain can even process that, she's gone.

I sat down on the floor with my back against the conjoining door, running a hand through my messy hair. After I let out a deep breath, I heard her voice on the other side of the door.

"It's okay, I miss you too, Sam."

What? Did I really just hear that? It's possible that she might know another Sam; it's not exactly an uncommon name, but something told me it was exactly who I thought it was.

So that's why she left. She's with Sam, and I didn't even know it. What the hell was I going to do now? If I had known she was with someone, would I have kissed her?

I tried to deny it, but I knew the answer was a resounding yes. It was impossible not to want to kiss her, to hold her, to want to be with her all the time. She was like a magnet for me. Everybody always marveled at our onscreen chemistry at work, but it's because we have real chemistry. You can't fake that kind of attraction.

I didn't want to eavesdrop any further, so I got up, closing and locking my side of the conjoining door before flopping myself across my bed.

I tried to sleep, honestly, but it just didn't happen like I wanted. Normally, this is never an issue. I can sleep at the drop of a hat, but all I could think about was Aislinn. Her face, her voice, her touch, her lips, the way her nails ran down my back, the way she moaned when I kissed her neck...

I tried to tell my brain to shut the hell up, and finally somewhere in the early hours of the morning it complied, most likely out of pure exhaustion. I didn't wake up until almost noon. I sat up and noticed a piece of paper poking out from underneath the door that led to Aislinn's room. I threw the covers off, and stumbled over to pick it up.

It was barely a sentence telling me that she had gone shopping, and that she'd see me later for the carpet. No mention of anything that went down last night.

I sighed, and made my way to the shower, hanging my Do Not Disturb sign on the outside of the room door on the way to the bathroom. The hot water helped ease the tension in my shoulders, but my mind was still running circles.

I needed to fix this, but how? She and I have to walk a red carpet in a few hours and act like we're totally cool, but how can we after what happened?

...

...

...

Four hours later

...

...

...

I knew she was back, because I could hear her tv in the next room. I saw on the edge of my bed, fully dressed for the red carpet, waiting. I'd had the whole afternoon to think about what to do, and I had decided, this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

Finally, she knocked on the conjoining door. I took a deep breath, and strode over to let her in.

She looked amazing. There was no other word for it. Her dress flowed around her curvy shape perfectly, the color highlighting her always breathtaking blue eyes.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

She blushed.

"Thanks, you uh... you look nice too," she said, not really meeting my eyes.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat this. We need to talk about what happened last night," I stated, stepping towards her.

"I... We have to go," she tried to reach for the door to the hallway.

I stepped between her and the door, blocking her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, finally looking me in the eye.

"I just want to know what happened, Ace. One minute, we're making out, and the next you shut a door in my face. I think I deserve a little explanation, don't you?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you," she whispered.

"But you did," I pointed out. "And it didn't seem like you didn't want to."

"I... I did... but..." she stammered.

"But what, Aislinn?" I pushed.

"There's something you don't know," she started.

"About Sam?" I fired back, unable to help myself.

I could tell she wasn't expecting that.

"How do you know about Sam?" she asked, clearly taken aback.

"If you don't want me to hear you, maybe you shouldn't talk to your boyfriend directly on the other side of my door," I pointed, nodding back to the doors between our rooms.

"I... "

We were interrupted by a knock on my door. I cursed to myself, knowing it was gonna be Lila, the one-woman caffeine show from last night. I turned to open the door.

"Okay, good, so you're both ready! We have a car outside to take you in, and then you'll walk the carpet. So far there aren't any specific interviews planned, but you may have to wing it if it happens. Smile, give some autographs, and then you'll get inside and take your seats. Any questions?" she spat.

We both shook our heads.

"What's wrong? Something's wrong? I can't have 'something's wrong'. I need happy, smiley!" she said, looking from my face to Aislinn's.

"It's nothing, just tired," Aislinn lied.

"Well, perk up! We have a long night ahead of us!"

The ride to the carpet was long and awkward to say the least. I wanted to talk to Aislinn, but Lila was with us the whole time, and I didn't want to give anybody any reason to start the gossip chain.

When we pulled up to the carpet, I noticed that Aislinn and I both took deep breaths, clearly trying to forget everything that's happened for the next few hours. This is what we do though, we act.

To every person we passed, they could never have guessed anything was wrong. Every picture was flawless, and every pose was held with purpose. I'm not gonna lie, though, I stood closer to her than I meant to. I put my arm around her, and I made sure that she knew we weren't done talking about this.

The show was fun, and I was secretly glad that our seats weren't that close, because Johnny Depp, who I endlessly admire, ended up taking a slime hose to the audience. I knew we would have to hit at least one after party, but I'm not ashamed to say that for all I cared, we could have skipped everything.

Hell, for all I cared, we could skip this whole awkward dance we were doing, go back to the hotel, and we'd get back to where we were last night... but I couldn't think like that.

Finally, after more forced socialization, we were in the car on the way back to the hotel. It was well after midnight, and Aislinn was clearly exhausted. I tried not to laugh as her eyelids drifted closed then would snap back open as she realized she was drifting. As we pulled up to the hotel, I momentarily forgot that I should be upset with her, and found myself slipping an arm around her waist as she shakily got out of the car.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," I whispered into her hair. I smiled as she leaned into me, letting me lead her to the elevators.

As she stumbled beside me down the hall, I tried to ask her where her key was, honestly, but she didn't answer me, or if she did, I couldn't make it out from the gibberish she sighed.

I fished my key out of my back pocket, and I cursed as Aislinn's limp form almost hit the ground before I caught her in the doorway. I tried to shake her awake enough to walk her back through the doorway between our rooms, but housekeeping had obviously been in and the door was locked on both sides, so I did the only thing I could think of. I picked her up, and placed her gently on my bed, slipping off her shoes and pulling the covers up over her.

I smiled as she sighed, turned on her side, and cuddled up to the pillows before a barely audible snore left her.

I looked around, wondering what the appropriate thing to do would be here. I looked around, and noticed the clutch purse thing she'd been carrying on the floor just inside the door. I picked it up, and momentarily felt awkward for going through it, but if she was sleeping in here, then I figured I could just go sleep in her room, but her key was either not in there, or not in one of the eleven pockets I peeped through before giving up.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off my shoes and shrugging out of my blazer. I looked back to see Aislinn's sleeping form. She looked so sweet and innocent, devoid of the worry and anxiousness I'd seen earlier. The bed was huge, and she didn't take up much space at all, so I finally told myself that I could just sleep on the other side of the bed.

My mind made up, I walked back in the bathroom to change into some shorts and a t-shirt, before turning out the lights and crawling into bed. There was a good three feet of space between us, but it was driving me crazy to be in bed with her, but to not be "in bed" with her.

Snap out of it, I told myself. She's only seventeen. You can't think about her like this! She's with one of your friends, for God's sakes.

As I thought about all the things I shouldn't be thinking about, I must've drifted off, because when I woke up again, I was almost sweating. I started to roll over, when I realized that an arm was around me from behind, clutching the front of my t-shirt. It was like an electric shock to realize that Aislinn had cuddled up behind me during the night. I could feel her breath on the back of my neck, and I couldn't stop the train of thoughts that ran through my head.

I gently rolled over to face her, brushing a piece of hair from her face behind her ear. I jumped when she spoke.

"That feels nice," she breathed.

"Are you awake?" I asked, confused.

"Barely," she sighed.

I tried to swallow the words that came out of my mouth next, but they didn't go down.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I told her, my hand having traveled from her ear to her shoulder before my fingers slowly ran down her arm. Sometime during the night, she must've shrugged out of her sweater.

"Me too," she whispered. The arm she had draped over me came to rest on my chest.

"We can pretend that night didn't happen if you want. I don't want you to feel guilty on my account," I whispered.

She opened her eyes, meeting mine.

"I don't want to pretend anymore," she said.

I couldn't help myself. As soon as the words left her mouth, I covered it with mine. A moan escaped behind our kiss as I wrapped my arm behind her waist, pulling her body flush with mine, her leg cocking itself over my hip. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth into the kiss, letting me take her deeply, and I felt like one of those cartoons with stars twirling over their heads.

I twitched as I felt her hand slide underneath my shirt, kneading into the skin of my lower back. I pulled my lips from hers, breathing deeply before kissing down her jaw line to worship her neck and shoulders.

The moan that fell from her pink lips snapped me back into reality, and I practically bolted out of the bed, my hand coming up behind my neck as I began to pace the room. Aislinn sat up, her sleepy face obviously confused.

"Did I do something?" she asked.

I let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Did _you_ do anything? Are you kidding me right now, Ace?" I said rhetorically. "What about Sam? What is this?"

I pointed from myself to her.

"I... I don't know," she whispered, obviously taken aback.

I hated that we were doing this. I hated that I raised my voice at her.

I sat back down on the bed, and I took her tiny hands in my own.

"I don't wanna be _that guy_, Ace," I told her.

"Sam broke up with me," she spurted.

Whatever I was going to say next flew out of my head instantly. Did I just hear that right?

"What do you mean? You were just talking to him last night... er... night before last," I stammered.

"After I left, I told him what happened, and he told me that he had known for weeks that I had feelings for you," she explained. "I tried to tell him that it wasn't true, but he knew I was lying. He said he could see the way I looked at you."

"So that's it then? He just broke up with you?" I asked, confused by this sudden turn of events.

"Why do you think I was so exhausted? I was up half the night having 'the talk'. He said he didn't want to stand in the way of me being happy," she said. "It's not like we had been together that long, Munro. We've only been together since the wrap party."

No wonder, I thought. I had been totally sideswiped that she was dating him, but it had never occurred to me that it was a new relationship, but that explained why I had never seen them acting couple-ish. It was because we'd been off set, and I really hadn't seen that much of Aislinn until filming started back up.

"Right..." I stretched out the word.

Aislinn let out a shy smile as the tension left my shoulders.

"So..." she mused.

"So..." I mimicked.

"Would it be inappropriate if I kissed you right now?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Absolutely," I smirked, leaning in to touch my lips to hers.

It was like fireworks, honestly. Her hands crept behind my neck and into my hair, and I laid back on the bed, pulling her with me, side by side.

I kissed her deeply, my relief flowing out and into the kiss. I could feel her fingers tangling in my hair, and the sensation was amazing. I didn't want it to end, but my lack of sleep was catching up with me. I kissed her once, twice softly on her full pink lips, before pulling her to me and letting her rest her head against my chest. I looked down to see the shy smile creeping across her face as she hugged herself to me.

"We need to get some sleep," I whispered.

"Are you gonna kick me out to my room?" she asked playfully, looking back up at me.

"Do you want me to?" I countered.

She sighed and her hand began rubbing a soft circle in my back. I found myself wrapping my arms more tightly around her, smiling into her hair and whispering.

"I guess that's a no."


End file.
